How To Break A Superboy
by Shadystar
Summary: Sometimes friends know just what to say... to drive you nuts. What happens when 3 members of the Team try to have some fun with Conner?
1. Chapter 1

**Some of the weird stuff they say is stuff I used to say that drove my friends and family nuts. I tried to make sure it wasn't too crazy, crackish, or OOC; though everyone interprets things differently. This will be a 2 shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Disney, or any other books/shows/movies referenced. I just own the randomnicity of it all.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Part 1: How to Break a Superboy

**Mount Justice:**

Conner was alone in the living room, watching his favorite static channel on the flat screen. He didn't know why, but the white noise of the static calmed him. It drowned out the background noise that was constantly around him, thanks to his super sensitive hearing. The clone always picked up random bits and pieces of nearby conversations, sometimes they would say things that he didn't always fully understand. The G-gnomes only taught him the basicsame of English fluency. But since the Superboy was created to be a weapon, and not to partake in typical mainstream human interaction, they didn't bother teaching him much about pop culture references, similes/metaphors, or sarcasm. Fortunately (or rather, unfortunately) he now had friends who could teach him.

It was a slow day at Mount Justice. Red Tornado was on an off world mission with the other mentors, leaving Red Arrow to step in as temporary 'den mother' to the Team. While the Team was at school, Roy was out trying to chase a lead on Speedy in Star City, though his errand ran a little later than he had planned.

Artemis was at home in Gotham, working on a project for school. Raquel and Kaldur went to the movies and Megan was at cheer practice. Normally Conner would watch her practice; but M'gann insisted that he go home and try to relax, after the Boy of Steal almost pummeled a freshman at lunch for looking at his girlfriend the wrong way.

Aside from the calming static of the TV, the Cave was silent. That is until Kid Flash and Zatanna arrived.

"Pssstt…. Supey!" Wally (in his civvies) exaggeratedly whispered from behind the doorway he was peering through.

"You do know I heard the Zeta Beam announce your arrival, right?" The annoyed clone asked.

"I know. We just wanted to see if you were busy." The speedster replied, referring to himself and Zatanna, who was still hiding behind the wall. "But since you aren't, we got something to show you."

The ginger haired teen and the ebony haired girl entered the living room.

"So much for relaxing." The super teen mumbled under his breath, too low for typical humans to hear, as he turned off the TV.

"I know you have a habit of adopting strays." Zatanna stated as she set the box on the table and opened the top. "Well, how about these little cuties?"

The box contained three kittens: black, white, and orange.

"I don't think a cave with a pet wolf would be an ideal home for kittens." Conner commented.

"In a house full of heroes, there's no safer place for them to be." Zee replied.

"Besides, Wolf is actually pretty friendly… for a wolf." Wally replied.

As if on cue, Wolf entered the room as a response to his name. Zatanna and Wally were ready to pounce the giant carnivore, if need be, to protect the kittens. Wolf cautiously approached the box and sniffed. A fluffy white kitten popped out of the top and sniffed the large white wolf, before licking his nose. The wolf responded by licking the top of the kitten's head, in a grooming manner, as the kitten purred in bliss.

"Aww…" Zatanna and Wally responded in unison.

"It's like Wolf is their mama." Zatanna cooed as she lifted the purring white kitten out of the box and patted Wolf on the head before he walked over to his blanket in the corner.

"Wolf is a boy." Conner replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Wally probed "After all, you assumed Sphere was a boy at first, too."

"Positive. Batman and Superman made me get him fixed." Superboy replied, "Well, after we found a vet willing to neuter a rare giant white wolf."

Just then, Conner heard the Zeta Beam announce Robin's arrival from the hangar. Robin was in his civvies with sunglasses.

"Wally, I got your message." Robin, who still hasn't told anyone on the Team (except Wally) his real name, broadcasted as he entered the common room. "What's the surprise?"

"This." Wally said as he lifted an orange kitten from the box.

Robin, the protégé of the infamous unemotional Batman, couldn't help but to awe at the cuteness. He walked over to the box and picked up the black kitten that was still in the box.

"Where did you get them?" The Boy Wonder inquired.

"My backyard." The ginger boy holding the ginger feline replied. "They've been hanging around for a while, but there's no sign of their mom."

"Are you keeping them?" Robin asked.

"I wish I could, but my dad's allergic." The speedster responded. "My mom wanted to call the shelter, but I can't stand the thought of these little guys being locked up when they didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I wish I could take them; but we just got a dog and Batman doesn't want cats around." The Boy Wonder replied.

"I'm sure we can keep them here." Zatanna announced. "After all, the Cave is practically a home for orphans and strays anyway." She stated with a hint of sadness before her face lit up from seeing the white kitten yawn. "Look, this one has a face."

"Don't they all have faces?" A very confused Conner asked.

"Yes, but this one's is just too cute." The magician responded in a cutesy voice.

"But you said it 'had a face' like you were expecting it to not have a face?" The perplexed Superboy reiterated. "It doesn't make any sense."

Just then the other 3 teens exchanged mischievous expressions as they all seemed to have the same idea for a prank. They casually joined Conner on the couch before one of them spoke up.

"So Wally…." Robin said nonchalantly as he rested the black kitten on his lap. "Have you thought of any names for them yet?"

"Nope, not yet." The speedster responded calmly, as his kitten curled up in a ball on his lap and he started petting it. "But I did some online research and figured out that the white one is a girl and the other two are boys."

"Well, I want to name my cat Bunny." Zatanna announced.

"What?" Conner asked in disbelief. "I thought they were cats?"

"They are, but mine has big feet and big ears; she looks like a little baby bunny-rabbit." The magician explained.

"She looks like a cat." Superboy responded in a serious tone.

"Interesting fact: Did you know that baby rabbits are actually called kits, which is short for kittens." Wally, the self-proclaimed scientist responded.

This only confused Superboy even more.

"I don't know; I still kind of like Bunny." The girl said as if she was now considering another name.

"Well, mine looks like a baby otter when he washes his face." Robin claimed as he gestured at the black kitten that was trying to 'wash' behind his ears with his paw. "I think I'll call him Otter."

"But it's not an otter." Conner said; starting to grow frustrated at his friends' unusual claims.

"Another interesting fact: Did you that while baby otters are normally referred to as pups, they can also sometimes be referred to as kits or kittens?" The scientific ginger informed his friends again.

"Huh, you don't say..." Robin replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what Wally wants to name his kitten." The super teen sighed under his breath, as the speedster rubbed his kitten's tummy.

"I think I'll call him Joey." The redhead responded to Conner's comment.

This surprised everyone. They all thought Wally of all people would pick something strange. Two of his friends looked disappointed that he wasn't playing along; however, the Kryptonian was relieved. Though it wasn't a name Conner would choose for a pet, at least Wally didn't name it after another animal. Then Zatanna thought of something.

"So what made you want to name him Joey?" The magician finally asked, with an evil grin on her face.

"Because when I rub his tummy he kicks the back of his legs and it makes him look like a baby kangaroo, which is called a joey." Wally explained. "But now that I think about it, he also has black tips on his ears and a white tip on his tail like a fox. I guess I could also call him Fox."

Conner sighed, 'What is wrong with all of them?' he thought.

"Hey, KF." Robin joined in the conversation when he caught on. "Did you know that similarly to an otter that a baby fox, which is usually referred to as a pup, can also be referred to as a kit or a kitten."

"Now that I think about it…." The ginger said, with a small grin, pretending to contemplate.

"You're all seriously considering either naming all of your kittens after other animal species or just naming them all Kitten?" The frustrated clone asked.

"Yep." They all answered in unison.

"So boys; what will it be: Bunny, Otter, and Joey; or Kitten, Kitten, and Kitten?" Zatanna asked.

"Kitten!" All the cat lovers claimed at once.

"Um, don't you guys think it will be confusing having 3 kittens named Kitten in the same place?" Conner asked.

"Good point." Robin replied thoughtfully. "But you know what they all remind me of…?"

The other two thought for a second before all three cat holders joyfully shouted: "Aristocats!"

The Team never really watched Disney movies much when they were together. Mostly because, for some reason that only Robin seemed to understand, Batman had a list of movies that were banned from the Cave; half of them being Disney movies. But, of course, many of the teens had watched some Disney movies before they became heroes and joined the Team.

"Don't you mean 'aristocrats'?" The confused super teen attempted to correct, not knowing the reference.

"No, Aristocats." The speedster insisted.

"So they're like… fancy cats?" The discombobulated Kryptonian asked, trying to make sense of their nonsense.

"I think you mean Cat Fancy." The magician corrected, referring to a magazine that Conner has never heard of.

"I think he means they should only eat Fancy Feast." The redhead replied, referring to a cat food brand.

"I think he means they're cultured and we should take them to see Cats." The Boy Wonder responded, referring to the Broadway musical.

"I… don't know what I'm saying anymore." The Boy of Steel admitted, not sure what was going on anymore.

"So I guess mine would be Marie then." Zatanna stated, hugging her kitten.

"That makes mine Toulouse." The ginger said as his feisty kitten kneaded his lap.

"And mine shall be Berlioz." Robin broadcasted as he lifted his kitten up for a moment before placing the tiny feline back on his lap.

"And if Wolf is their mama, then that makes him Duchess." Zee added.

"Wolf is a boy!" A frustrated Conner defended his pet; he took a breath before he asked: "So are those their final names then: Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse?"

The three jokesters looked at each other again with those notorious smirks.

"We're still debating." The Boy Wonder replied "I like the idea of naming them after the Aristocats".

"Well, I still like Bunny!" The magician proclaimed.

"I like the idea of naming them all Kitten." The speedster admitted.

"You wasted the past 10 minutes of my life trying to find names for your cats and you're telling me none of you has found one decent name?" The Kryptonian was starting to get angry.

"You're right, Supey." Batman's protégé considered. "You guys… I think we should name them after the Three Musketeers."

"Athos." Wally proudly dubbed his cat as he lifted the spirited orange kitten.

"Porthos." Zatanna broadcasted, lifting the fluffy white kitten into the air.

"Aramis." Robin announced as he lifted up his sleek black kitten.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Conner asked in an accusing tone. "Is there a gas leak? Why is everyone acting insane?"

The three teens brought their kittens back to their laps and all tried to maintain blank expressions.

"Us, insane?" Zee questioned innocently.

"That sometimes almost always never happens." The Boy Wonder, known for his mangling of the English language, added sarcastically.

"You people are impossible!" The Kryptonian shouted in frustration.

Conner stood up and stormed into the kitchen.

* * *

**A few moments later**

The Zeta Beam announced Captain Marvel's arrival in the hangar.

"Hello, anyone home?" Captain Marvel inquired from the other room as he walked through the Cave. "Red Arrow's running late and he asked me to check up on you guys; are you here?"

"Hi, Billy!" Zatanna called to the superhero/10 year-old boy.

"We're in the living room." Robin indirectly invited him.

The superhero walked in and saw the teens playing with their new pets.

"Cool, kitties!" Captain Marvel exclaimed in excitement.

The superhero with the Wisdom of Solomon always had a hard time controlling his 10 year-old personality, especially when he was around animals and the Team.

"Yep, found these little guys in my backyard." Wally informed the caped man.

"They're so cute." Captain Marvel happily cooed in baby talk at the kittens, focusing on Zatanna's cat. "Such a cute, itty-bitty kitty. And she has a face, yes she does!"

"UGH!" An angry grunt came from the kitchen, along with the sound of glass breaking.

Conner, who was fed up with all of the nonsensical awing, had crushed the glass of water that was in his hand. He didn't say a word as he walked straight to his room. Wolf got up from his blanket in the living room and followed the angry teen.

"What was that about?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Don't worry about it." Robin told him.

"So what are their names?" The chronologically youngest, yet oldest appearing, person in the room asked.

The troublesome trio exchanged their infamous grins.

"Why don't you ask Supey?" The ginger suggested.

"Um, okay…" Captain Marvel said confused with a hint of nervousness as he headed to the clone's room.

* * *

**Moral of the story (so far): Sometimes friends can be jerks... really weird jerks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one kind of has a little bit of Conner/Roy friendship fluff, haven't seen much stories with their friendship and thought it would be interesting. I figured they both have somethings in common that the rest of the Team wouldn't understand (If it wasn't clear before, this story is set after season one, but way before season two on the timeline). Also has a small reference to The Justice League Unlimited (mentions of a character that isn't shown in YJ).**

**I don't own YJ/JLU or any other shows/movies referenced.**

**Please R&amp;R and enjoy.**

* * *

Part 2: How to Fix A Superboy

**Star City**

**1 Hour later:**

Red Arrow was exhausted. He woke up early to chase a lead on the whereabouts of Speedy, the original Roy Harper, in Star City. But it turns out his lead was a dead end. After the several hour long goose chase, he decided to finally give up and headed back to the Cave to report for his temporary 'den mother' gig.

Roy was a few blocks from the nearest Zeta-Beam. He went undercover in his civilian clothes and turned off his communication ear piece and cell phone to focus on his personal mission. Since the ear-pieces were strictly for Justice League mission related communication and he was in civvies, Red Arrow called the Cave using his cell phone.

Roy turned on his phone to set up the face-time to access the visual computer communicator in the Cave's hangar. That's when he noticed he had several missed video call requests, all coming from the Cave. Roy quickly put in his earphones and requested a video call with the Cave. Captain Marvel accepted the video request on the first ring.

"Oh, Red Arrow, thank goodness." Captain Marvel said on his screen, he had a swollen nose and some minor cuts on his face. His standard perfectly gelled hair was out of place. "We've been trying to reach you for over 45 minutes."

"Why, what's wrong?" Roy asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't really know." The caped man replied. "I just came here to check on the Team, like you asked me to, and they had some kittens and I wanted to know what their names were; and they told me to ask Conner what their names were, and the next thing I know he… uh… well, he…"

"Let me speak to one of the big kids, Billy." The archer requested.

"They're right here, but they're afraid to talk to you." Captain Marvel said, motioning to his friends who hid just out of sight of the video call's camera range.

"Alright, fine. If they're going to be like that, then I want to talk to the oldest one there." Red Arrow commanded.

The other two younger troublemakers pushed the oldest troublemaker in view of their temporary den mother. The civilian attired speedster had a fat lip and a cut on his on his forehead.

"So… How's the weather in Star City?" Wally inquired nervously.

"West, I should have known." The older ginger sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault." The younger ginger answered. "We were just clowning around. We didn't mean to break Supey."

"And just how did you break him?" The copper-haired archer finally asked.

"We kind of said a bunch of crazy things that didn't make sense and he got frustrated." The redheaded speedster confessed.

"Who's we?" Roy asked.

"Me, Robin, and Zatanna." Wally said as he pulled his friends in front of the camera feed.

Both Robin's and Zatanna's hair looked disheveled. One of the lenses on Robin's sunglasses had a large crack that was covering a black eye and Zatanna's eyeliner was smudged.

"Hey, Roy." Robin greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hi." Zatanna said in a quiet voice, looking down.

"So let me get this straight: I leave you guys alone for a few hours and you broke one of your teammates?" Red Arrow probed accusingly.

"We were just trying to have some fun." Zatanna defended.

"We didn't think he would freak out that badly." Robin supported.

"No wonder why Batman wants you all to have a babysitter." The temporary den mother stated with a frustrated sigh.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Robin asked anxiously; the Boy Wonder was still on probation after being grounded for 2 weeks for hacking into the Zeta Beams and changing all of the League and Team's names to Pokémon names.

"I'll have to see how bad the damage is and if I can fix it." The archer insisted. "Where is he now?"

"We were able to coax him back to his room to calm down." Captain Marvel informed the archer.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Red Arrow promised his temporary charges "Just don't touch anything or talk to anyone until I get there."

The troublesome trio and Captain Marvel nodded in agreement, as both parties hung up.

* * *

**Mount Justice:**

The Zeta Beam announced Red Arrow's arrival. It wasn't until he got to the lounge of the Cave that Roy saw the real damage. The door on the refrigerator had been ripped off its hinges and was now on the couch. Some of the doors on the cabinets in the kitchen space were barely hanging on. In the living room, the shelves were bare and everything that once occupied said shelves now covered the floor and, for some reason, the TV was missing. The four battered heroes Roy spoke to moments ago were standing in the kitchen, three of them each holding a kitten.

"Where did the TV go?" Roy inquired.

"Conner's room." Wally replied.

"Please, don't tell our mentors." Robin begged.

Roy sighed, trying to think of what to do. He took a deep breath before he said anything.

"I'm going to talk to Superboy." Red Arrow announced. "Everyone clean up in here."

"What about the refrigerator?" Zatanna asked.

"Green Arrow left me his credit card in case of an emergency, if you can't fix it we'll get a new one." Red Arrow explained. "The mentors are expected back tomorrow. So I need everyone to start cleaning and fixing what you can. Now." He ordered his temporary charges as they followed his instructions.

As Roy approached Conner's room, he heard loud static coming from the other side of the door. The temporary den mother proceeded to knock.

"I don't know their names!" Conner shouted in a distressed voice, as Roy faintly heard something break in the Kryptonian's room.

"Superboy, it's Red Arrow." Roy said trying to sound diplomatic. "Open the door. We need to talk man-to-man… or clone-to-clone."

Ever since everyone found out that Roy was a clone, Roy and Conner bonded more as friends. They both had issues that no one else in the Justice League or on the Team could fully empathize with; such as Roy's identity crisis and Conner's complex relationships with Superman and Lex Luthor (his 'fathers').

Red Arrow heard the static from the other side of the door cease. Conner opened his door with a stoic expression and didn't say anything, but moved to the side to let Red Arrow enter his room before closing the door behind them. Conner went back to his bed to lie down and stare at the ceiling; while Red Arrow sat on a computer chair in the hybrid clone's room. Wolf was curled up on blanket next to Conner's bed.

"Do you mind telling me why you thrashed the Cave… and your friends?" Roy asked in a calm voice.

"Why don't you ask them?" Conner almost growled keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"They told me that they were goofing around and you got mad." The ginger clone replied.

"They weren't just 'goofing around', they were mocking me!" The ebony clone retorted.

"How so?" Red Arrow asked.

"It all started when Zatanna said her kitten had a face." Superboy responded.

"Well, did her kitten have face?" Roy questioned.

"What's with everyone?" Conner asked, legitimately confused. "Yes, the kitten had a face; they all have faces. All living beings have a face."

"Not necessarily." The archer stated. "You didn't hear this from me, but rumor has it the JLA hired this guy they call 'Question' who doesn't have a face."

"That can't be possible, how would he eat?" The Kryptonian asked closing his eyes, trying to contemplate the possibility.

"I'm not sure, I never really got to see him." Roy said. "I hear he's usually in the Watchtower, but I don't go up there much."

"That must be an office rumor." The hybrid clone stated. "No one can live without a face."

"I don't know, I saw a commercial for this one documentary a while ago about a little girl born without a face." Roy countered.

"Can we please stop talking about people not having faces?" Conner almost shouted in frustration again. "This whole conversation is very disturbing."

Conner's mind was starting to overload on contradictions of everything he has ever learned; not to mention the haunting mental images of faceless people were starting to lurk in his mind.

"Right, sorry." The copper-haired clone said. "We're getting off track, anyway. So what happened after she said her kitten had a face?"

"Then they started coming up with names for the kittens and started saying their cats looked like other animals and they started giving them names of those animals like: Bunny, Otter, and Joey."

"What's wrong with Joey?" The archer asked.

"After a baby kangaroo." The Kryptonian pointed out.

"Oh." Roy acknowledged.

"But then they all said they were going to name them Kitten." Conner continued.

"How did they jump from Bunny, Otter, and Joey to all of them being called Kitten?" The red-head inquired.

"All those baby animals can also be classified as kits, which apparently is short for kittens." The hybrid clone brought to the other clones attention.

"A baby Kangaroo is called a Kitten?" Roy asked.

"No, Wally said his cat also looked like a fox and their babies are also called kits." Conner informed Roy. "Then when I pointed out how confusing that would be they said something about aristocrats, only they called them Aristocats."

"Like the movie?" Roy inquired.

"What movie?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot; Bats banned most Disney movies from the Cave." The redhead remembered.

"When I asked what they meant they just said some more stuff that confused me." Conner admitted. "Then they said some more names and I asked if that was their final names, but they said not yet and I was losing my patience. Then Robin suggested naming them after The Three Musketeers. That's when I gave up listening to them. I went to my room shortly after Captain Marvel arrived."

"So… Why the freak out?" The ginger clone finally asked.

"Billy asked me what the kitten's names were." Superboy stated. "It's bad enough my teammates are mocking me, but now a League member?"

"I don't think he was in on it." Red Arrow explained. "This has The Three Brat-skateers written all over it. Mostly the two founding members from the looks of it."

"I thought they were my friends." The super teen said somberly as he finally sat up to look Roy in the face. "Why do they hate me so much?"

"They don't hate you, Conner." The archer claimed. "This is actually their way of showing you they care."

"By slowly driving me to madness?" the Kryptonian asked.

"No, by screwing around and trying to annoy you." The marksman reframed.

"That doesn't make sense." The ebony clone stated. "Why do they want to annoy me if they like me?"

"Friendship is weird like that; it's something the G-gnomes could never teach you." The ginger proclaimed. "When I first started hanging out with Wally and Robin, they always used to pull pranks on me."

"Like what?" Conner inquired.

"There was one time when they stole my phone and called all the girls on my contact list to tell them that I was in the hospital dying of super-cooties." Roy informed his fellow clone.

"So people thought that you were dying of some type of infectious disease?" The super teen asked.

"No, cooties are imaginary germs little kids think you get from kissing the opposite sex." The redhead clarified.

"So they pretty much told girls you had a fictional STD?" Conner asked.

"Basically." Roy shrugged.

"But doesn't that make you mad?" The Kryptonian asked.

"It did at first." The archer admitted. "Then after a while I got used to their pranks and pranked them back, it's just what brother's do."

"Brothers?" Supey pondered.

"Yeah, some of my friends said their brothers and them always pull pranks on each other." The marksman stated. "It's like how they show they care."

"But if they care about me so much, then why don't they just say it or try being nice to me instead?" The confused Kryptonian inquired.

"I guess most guys aren't really good with openly expressing how they feel, so they annoy the snot out of each other." Roy reasoned. "It must be some weird testosterone-fueled Y-chromosome brotherhood initiation thing."

"But that still doesn't explain why Zatanna went along with it." The super teen reminded the archer.

"In case you haven't noticed, Zatanna and most of the other girls on the Team are kind of tomboys." Red Arrow explained. "They tend to play rougher than the stereotypical girly-girls."

"I suppose that makes sense." Conner agreed with a sigh. "I guess I should apologize for breaking everything and hurting them."

Superboy stood up and started to walk towards the door to exit his room.

"Not so fast." The marksman said, as he placed his hand on his fellow clone's shoulder to stop him. "After all, they did try to purposely drive you nuts."

"Then what do you think I should do?" The super teen inquired.

"Well, since they showed you how much they 'care' about you, I think it's time we show them how much you care about them." The copper-haired archer said with a dubious smirk on his face.

* * *

Robin, Wally, Zatanna, and Captain Marvel were busy fixing up the living room and the kitchen. The kittens were placed back in their box before the 4 started their chores. They picked up most of the fallen items and threw away anything that was broken. They were able to fix the cabinet doors and even repaired the door on the fridge.

As they were wrapping it up, they heard a ruckus coming from the hall, ending in a door slamming with Red Arrow using his body to prevent it from opening. His hair was disheveled and his civvies were wrinkled with some tears.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Wally asked his older brother figure.

"It's Conner, I… I don't think I can fix him!" Roy replied.

"What?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"He's too far gone!" The terrified archer stated almost breathlessly. "When he told me about the face thing, I told him about that Question guy in the League who doesn't have a face and he just went berserk! I had to slam his head against the wall to knock him out so that I could escape."

"Seriously?" Captain Marvel asked with concern.

"We went too far." Robin said regretfully.

"Poor Conner." Zatanna stated sympathetically.

"Wait, there's someone in the Justice League who doesn't have a face?" Wally inquired confused, looking at Roy and Captain Marvel, neither of whom paid any attention to his question.

"We need to fix this before the League comes back." Robin proclaimed.

"It's hopeless, every time I said 'kitten' he tried to hit me." Roy said. "I'm afraid to let him in the same room as one. I think he hates kittens even more than monkeys now!"

"Maybe we should get rid of the kittens, for their own safety." Captain Marvel stated.

"I'm not taking them to the pound, they didn't do anything wrong!" Wally shouted.

"Well, we can't just abandon them on the streets!" Zatanna shouted back at the speedster.

"Guys, don't worry. I know the perfect home for these kittens." Robin said as he grabbed the box of kittens and walked to the hangar towards the Zeta Tube.

* * *

**Moral of the story (if you can call it that): ****Sometimes friends are jerks... because they care.**


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

**I know I said it was only a two-shot, but this chapter is very short (with some family friend fluff) and just wraps it up by explaining what Robin did with the kittens (in case you were wondering; as NL requested). Use of Batman character not shown in YJ. Might be OOC (haven't gotten around to reading the comics yet, just watched some episodes of BTAS with her in it). Sorry if you don't like it, I just wanted a nice ending for the kittens.**

**ETA: In case you missed it or didn't understand (as someone pointed out in a review), the end of the last chapter was the prank. Superboy and Red Arrow made them think that he was too far gone and tricked them into getting rid of the kittens out of fear that the mentors would find out about the prank. It was more of a subtle prank than an 'epic' prank. But since Superboy doesn't understand most earth customs; it seemed right for his first prank.**

**I don't own Young Justice, Batman, or any other recognizable shows/movies mentioned.**

**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Epilogue:

**Gotham**

**15 minutes later:**

Robin walked up to a door, still carrying the box, and rang the doorbell. Shortly after, a woman appeared at the door.

"Well, Well. Look who it is." The woman said with a smile when she opened the door.

"Hi, Selina." The teenage boy greeted her.

"Please, come in." Selina moved to the side as she welcomed the boy into her home and he walked in with the box. "I was just about to head out to dinner with some friends, care to join us?"

"I'll take a rain check. I can't stay long; I just stopped by to ask for a favor." The Boy Wonder informed the cat enthusiast as he set the box on the coffee table to open the top, revealing the 3 kittens.

"Where's there mother?" She asked.

"My friend found them in his backyard and said that he hasn't seen the mom for a few weeks." Robin informed the feline lover. "We think she might have abandoned them."

"Poor babies." The Catwoman empathized as she leaned over the box, patting each kitten on the head.

"Yeah, we wanted to keep them at the Team's hang-out; but there was a bit of a… complication." The teen informed the woman. "I wish I could take them home, but we just got a dog and you know how Bats is."

"Trust me, I do." Catwoman agreed. "I know he doesn't necessarily hate cats or anything, but he is obviously more of a dog person."

"Exactly." The Boy Wonder supported. "I know you foster cats, do you think you can take on these guys?"

"I think I can squeeze them in." She replied. "I'll talk to the animal rescue tomorrow."

"Thank you." The teen gratefully responded.

"Do they have names?" Selina inquired.

"Yeah. Their names are: Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz." The protégé responded, as he gestured to each feline respectively.

"After my favorite Disney movie." The woman commented, acknowledging the movie reference.

"I knew you'd like it." The Boy Wonder smiled.

"Naturally." She said, also with a smile on her face.

"I know I've already asked a lot of you, but I have one more thing to ask." Robin admitted his face slightly flushed, afraid he was crossing boundaries by asking too much of her.

"It's really no trouble." Selena insisted. "What do you need?"

"Can you please not mention any of this to Bats?" Robin requested. "I don't want to incriminate myself by having to explain the full details about the previously mentioned 'complication' to him."

"My lips are sealed." The feline enthusiast assured. "But perhaps you can tell me the details some time, maybe over lunch."

"It's the least I can do." The boy agreed as he walked back to the front door, as she followed him. "I'm free Saturday at 12:30. I'm thinking the China Garden? My treat, of course."

"Perfect. See you there." Selina settled as she gave the teen boy a friendly good-bye hug.

**The End**

* * *

**Really fluffy ending, but I like it. Hope you did, too. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
